


Shut up and Dance

by BismuthChild



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25063189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BismuthChild/pseuds/BismuthChild
Summary: “Mister widogast...” molly began “Shut up and dance with me”College AU song fic??? the lyrics nd song are like part of the plot
Relationships: Mollymauk Tealeaf/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Shut up and Dance

**Author's Note:**

> song lyrics are in italics!!

Mollymauk Tealeaf loves College. The people are great, his classes are interesting, and theres always something to do. But one of the best things about it is the parties. The thrum of music beneath your feet so loud it’s sure to blow out the tiny speakers it’s playing from. The masses of people talking to each other and letting loose. And the freedom to dance like nobody's watching. Tonight Molly is at a party at one of the local frats. Doesn’t know which one, doesn’t care. He came with Yasha but lost her to the crowd hours ago after veering off to make some new friends. It’s while he’s chatting with these new friends that he sees the door open and some faces walk in. Veth the TA for his chemistry course last quarter, Jester his lovely scene partner in one of his acting courses, and hiding between them is Caleb Widogast. Molly can’t remember the first time he saw Caleb Widogast, or the last, or the numerous times in between. It seems like every time Caleb enters a room Mollymauk’s eyes are drawn to him. They’ve had a few conversations whenever Molly’s managed to catch him without his nose in a book and he has thoroughly enjoyed those conversations. He watches as the group stops in a corner of the room before Veth and Jester make a beeline for the kitchen while waving goodbye to Caleb. Molly turns away and back to his conversation while trying to keep an eye on Caleb. More time passes and he watches Caleb as he stands in the corner huddled into himself gazing at the people dancing and chatting around him. Suddenly Molly gets a brilliant idea. He excuses himself from his conversation and goes up to the DJ to request a song to be played next before going over to greet Caleb.

“Ah mister widogast, i’d never expect to see you at a Ah Shindig like this”

“Oh hallo Mollymauk. ja, Veth and uh Jester insisted I come. Something about breaks and socialization”

“I must thank them later then. However, I don’t think you’re getting much socializing done hiding in this corner”

_ Oh don't you dare look back _

_ Just keep your eyes on me _

_ I said you're holding back _

_ She said shut up and dance with me _

Molly grins

“Care to join me for a dance?”

“Oh no Mollymauk, i uh i do not dance”

“Nonsense, everyone can dance, it's easy I’ll show you”

“Trust me mister tealeaf many have tried to “show me” and failed. I’m sure Jester still has a couple bruises”

“Caleb” Mollymuak said as he looked the wizard in the eyes and took a step back and began to sing along to the song“  Oh don't you dare look back, Just keep your eyes on me” Mollymauk pointed to himself “I said you're holding back She said shut up and dance with me” Molly sang as he held out his hand toward Caleb once again

  
  


_ This woman is my destiny _

“I uh won’t be very good”

_ She said oh oh oh _

“Mister widogast...” Molly began “ _ Shut up and dance with me _ ”

“Sheisse, fine” Caleb sighs as he takes Molly’s hand and lets him pull him through the crowd of people. Surprisingly, Mollymauk does not pull them into the center of the mob of dancing drunks. Instead he keeps them on the edge of the crowd in their own bubble.

_ A backless dress and some beat up sneaks _

_ My discotheque Juliet teenage dream _

_ I felt it in my chest as she looked at me _

Mollymauk began dancing next to Caleb. Something wild and yet still beautiful in its own way. Perhaps it was the freedom of Molly not caring what others thought or the joy evident on Molly’s face. 

_ I knew we were bound to be together _

_ Bound to be together _

Molly continued to dance as Caleb stood there awkwardly shuffling. He could hypothetically dance, but this music was off and odd. Molly turns to Caleb, asking for Ca;eb’s hand and spinning himself while shouting out the lyrics

_ Oh don't you dare look back _

_ Just keep your eyes on me _

_ I said you're holding back _

_ She said shut up and dance with me _

_ This woman is my destiny _

_ She said oh oh oh _

_ Shut up and dance with me _

Molly stumbles to a stop and crashes against Caleb’s chest. Molly looks up at Caleb, face split with the widest grin.

_ Deep in her eyes _

_ I think I see the future _

_ I realize this is my last chance _

“Oh” Caleb breathes out. He puts Molly’s arms around his neck and places his hands on Molly’s waist and starts swaying them. Caleb begins to sing along to the song, just softly enough for Molly to hear inches away from his face.

“ _ Oh don't you dare look back. Just keep your eyes on me. I said you're holding back. She said shut up and dance with me. This woman is my destiny. She said oh oh oh. Shut up and dance _ ”

A blush blooms across Molly’s face as the rest of the world falls away from them. All time seems to stop and its just the two of them swaying.

_ Oh oh oh shut up dance with me _

Caleb brings a hand up to Molly’s face, caressing his cheek.

_ Oh oh oh shut up dance with me _

Something flashes through Molly’s eyes as their faces seem to draw nearer. 

_ SHOT THROUGH THE HEART, AND YOU'RE TO BLAME _

The sudden change in music jolts Caleb and Mollymauk apart. They both catch their breath and turn back to look at each other, silence hanging between them.

“T-thank you for the dance mister Widogast, you aren’t half as bad as you seem to think” Molly says

“Oh. uh. Ja. You are an amazing teacher. ” Caleb replies. They stare at each other for a moment

“I uh well I better go find Yasha and make sure she hasn’t disappeared hahaha.'' Molly says nervously as he rubs the back of his neck. “I’ll uh see you around Caleb.” he says before waving and slipping into the crowd around them. Caleb stands on his own, smiling to himself for a moment before going to find Jester and Veth.

Afterwards, as Caleb is leaving the party, he catches himself humming a now familiar song.


End file.
